A common problem in both male and female clothing is that the girth of the waistband is unable to adjust to changes in the girth of the wearer. Such changes generally occur as a function of time of the day, i.e., before and after meals, sitting versus standing, bending versus standing, ambient temperature, and time related metabolic changes of the wearer.
In general, it is necessary for the user to alter the waistband or change one's belt setting when such changes occur. Typically, adjustments of plus or minus about one inch are all that is possible in prior art trousers. Further, even within such adjustment capability, a visible distortion in the appearance of the waistline and trousers, particularly in the vicinity of the pockets thereof, may be noticed.
The only prior art attempt to deal with problems of the above nature, known to the inventor herein, lies is in the use of so-called tongue and buckle elements. Where such tongue-and-buckle elements are employed, a larger range of adjustability in the girth of a trouser becomes possible. However, the tongue-and-buckle system requires the use of externally visible hardware which, in addition to their aesthetic drawbacks, are difficult to clean and are subject to malfunction, particularly as the tongue elements wear-out. Also, the use of buckles to the left and right side of one's trousers is uncomfortable to certain persons.
It is in response to the above needs and shortcomings of the prior art that the instant invention is directed.